派系（Factions）
派系（'Factions）' are the realm's mythical creatures you choose to affiliate with in order to achieve your goals. Each have their own specialty, and your choice of Faction can be crucial : Certain goals are only attainable by joining the right faction for that mission. There are several types of Factions: Vanilla, which includes the Good & Evil Factions, Neutral, Prestige, and Mercenary. The Vanilla Factions show up by default, but the others first need to be unlocked. Once unlocked they will stay unlocked throughout all soft resets. To affiliate with a Faction, you first need to choose their Alignment by purchasing their Proof. This makes all the Factions of that alignment available, and you can then choose which one to affiliate with by purchasing their Trade Treaty. Note: The icons used in the below section are the Faction's Trade Treaties, their first Faction upgrade. 普通派系 善良（Good）和邪恶（Evil）派系都称为普通派系（Vanilla Factions）. 这六个派系是自Realm Grinder发布以来的原始派系。 善良（Good）派系 善良派系适用于活跃的游戏玩家，他们擅长使用法术（spells）和点击。 邪恶（Evil）派系 邪恶派系适用于放置玩家，他们擅长稳定和被动的建筑生产 中立（Neutral）派系 中立派系在 Ancient Races（v1.1） 中加入. 它们涵盖了主动和被动游戏的混合体，并且可能比善良和邪恶派系提供更快的进步。 中立派系只有在至少获得 宝石时才会加入，并且需要满足其它的要求。 阅读 Titan, Druid, 和 Faceless 页面获取更多信息。 威望（Prestige）派系 它们在 Underworld（v1.2） 和''Ancient Eternals''（v2.3）The Neutral Prestige faction, Dragon, was implemented during the expansion v.2.3 Ancient Eternals. (Oct 2016)中加入游戏, 威望派系是在相同阵营的普通派系或中立派系之上额外购买的。它们允许玩家结合这两个派系的能力，例如Fairy-Dwarf, Goblin-Drow, Titan-Dragon。 阅读 Dwarf, Drow 和 Dragon 页面获取更多信息。 佣兵（Mercenary）派系 Mercenaries were added in the Afterlife expansion. They can combine the spells and upgrades from all the other factions to create custom cross-faction mercenary builds. See the Mercenary page for more details. Description & Structure Each Faction has its own Faction-specific spell and 3x4 Tier upgrades (or 4x4 for mercenaries), and each bare their own distinctive appearance and color code''Since v2, each faction also have visually distinctive assistants.. Faction upgrades have the faction-color for the background, and the interior metal-colors are the same for all factions. In the example image on the right are the 12 yellowish''RG v2 uses similar faction color codes from the previous UI, but have dropped their symbols. See previous Titan and Elven faction upgrades. Titan Faction upgrades. In the first row are the bronze colored Tier 1 upgrades, in the second row, the silver colored Tier 2 upgrades, and third, the gold colored Tier 3 upgrades. For all factions, the first upgrade of each tier are: # Trade Treaty, always represented with a scroll, enables to affiliate with the faction in question. # Friendship Pact # Alliance '''For vanilla and neutral factions, enables the related prestige faction's trade treaty to show up. These can only be purchased in order of tier : Once the Trade Treaty has been purchased, the Friendship Pact will show up, and once the Friendship Pact purchased, the Alliance. For all factions, they unlock the following metal-colored upgrades of the same tier, and cost Faction coins. The remaining metal-colored upgrades cost gold coins. Notation: In order to simplify, instead of using the full individual names of each Faction upgrade, they can be identified numerically. For example : '''Druid (2,3) refers to the third secondary Tier upgrade belonging to Druid, which, in this case, is an upgrade named Shapeshifting. In Mercenary build templates, the faction upgrades are numbered 1 to 9, and are preceded by the faction abbreviation. Tips In the early game, it is advised to quickly affiliate with each Faction at least once, because for each Faction, purchasing all their upgrades once grants their Faction Champion trophy, which in turn rewards their exclusive and universal Heritage upgrade. The quantity of bought faction upgrades is tracked throughout reincarnations, and is required to unlock Bloodlines. References See Also * Faction Upgrades * Faction Upgrades by Effect Category:Factions Category:Browse